


promise ring

by DidiNyx



Series: Blitzstone Galore, because it heals the soul [4]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Blitzstone, Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gifts, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Sappy, Short One Shot, foreshadowing for their marriage tbh, future husbands COUGH, happy holidays!!!, i was going to make this longer but, just a dwarf and an elf being total boyfriends, promise ring, rip my life lol, v gay, yes it will happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12979635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DidiNyx/pseuds/DidiNyx
Summary: It's the holiday season and Blitz is a very good boyfriend.





	promise ring

**Author's Note:**

> I am also going to make a holiday chapter for my Magnus Chase group chat fic:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/11211516/chapters/25044912 It should be posted either tomorrow or Sunday.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> posted a lil early so I didn't have to worry about it later :^)

While the rest of the Empty Cup Fam™ stayed inside the Chase Space making gingerbread cookies and singing Christmas songs at the top of their lungs, Blitzen pulled his boyfriend aside, determined to follow through with his plan.

Hearthstone raised an eyebrow when they finally made it outside. _Is everything okay?_

Blitz couldn't help grinning. _Of course! Things are so much better now, actually. We finally get a break from being chased down by monsters all the time!_

Hearth grunted, though he smiled. _Yeah, it's nice to just have fun with my family for once. My real family._

Knowing he was part of Hearth definition of "family" made Blitz feel warm inside. He was right, they were finally safe... In fact, it didn't even feel normal, and everyone was still adjusting. But they were making progress, and Blitz was forever grateful for that.

 _Did you like the new scarf I made you?_ Blitz signed, glancing at the scarf Hearth was wearing, exactly identical to the original one he gave him that was sadly lost on their trip to Alfheim. 

Hearth rolled his eyes fondly.  _I already told you a million times that I loved it, dork. Thanks again,_ he signed with a faint blush on his cheeks. _Why are we really out here, B?_

Blitz smiled. _I have a surprise for you._

Hearth's blush only deepened. _Blitz..._ he began. _I thought I said no more gifts! You're making me feel bad because I don't have anything for you yet! Besides it's not even Christmas!_

"Hey, I know." Blitz gently took Hearth's hands. "It's fine, you don't have to get me anything, love."

Hearth pouted half-heartedly and carefully signed _Well, go ahead and show me! It's kind of cold out here._ He smiled slowly.

Blitz pulled out a small case from his pocket and opened it, revealing an elegant silver ring with gold streaking the heart in the middle. The beautifully astonished look on Hearth's face made Blitz laugh. "I made this for you."

Hearth was already starting to tear up, his smile growing wider. Blitz took Hearth's hands once more and slipped the ring on one graceful finger. "It's a promise ring," Blitz explained, still holding his boyfriend's hands. "I'm sorry I didn't give you one before, it's just that.... We're starting a new chapter in our lives, you know? We don't need to worry about Ragnarok anymore - for at least right now - And we're taking care of the Chase Space. That means much more time relaxing and being with our family. I know we're not used to that, and, in the future, we're going to have a lot more weird, mythical challenges... So, this is a token of hope and guaranteed love in our future, no matter what happens."

 Hearth pulled Blitz into a long, loving embrace, nuzzling his neck. When they finally pulled apart, Blitz brushed a thumb over Hearth's cheek, wiping away the tears. "I love you," he said before signing the same thing.

 _I love you too. In the future..._ Hearth paused. _I propose you should give me another ring. Perhaps a wedding ring._ Hearth's eyes glimmered with hope.

 It was Blitzen's turn to tear up. "Yes," he said breathlessly. "Of course." 

Hearth hugged Blitz again, pecking his cheek. _Thank you._

"Anything for you," Blitz said, still holding Hearth close. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love my gay nerds ok <3
> 
> I was going to make this longer buuuut there wasn't a lot to say, so I just threw this cute gay ish at ya
> 
> tumblr if you want to hit me up: queennyxie.tumblr.com


End file.
